1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to data transmitting devices, and particularly to a data transmitting device having a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) device expansion function and a SATA assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical main board 100 of a computer commonly includes a SATA controller 11 is shown in FIG. 2. The SATA controller 11 includes a plurality of SATA interfaces 111. Each SATA interface 111 is configured to connect a corresponding SATA device 200 (e.g., a hard disk or a DVD drive, etc.) by a corresponding SATA bus to the SATA controller 11. Thus, the SATA controller 11 and the SATA devices 200 transmit data with each other.
However, the number of the SATA interfaces 111 is limited, commonly is four. When a large number of the SATA devices 200 (e.g. more than four) are needed to connect to the main board 100, more than one SATA controllers 11 are required to install on the main board 100 which may occupy layout space of the main board 100 and also increase cost of the main board 100.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.